


fall mornings

by yunbun



Series: whizzvin fluff :D [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, eh i've written worse-, i have a physics assessment tomorrow and i'm writing this instead LMAOO, i put this on wattpad originally i-, i wrote this at six am this morning, it's kinda s p i c y but not really, kinda smut but not?, no i deadass woke myself up to write this, this is Intense for a first kiss man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbun/pseuds/yunbun
Summary: You see, Marvin and Whizzer have been dating for about two months, but it's all soft touches and light comments, delicate hand-holding and warm embraces. There's no kissing - they've both been too nervous for that. Every time Whizzer has given him that soft, sweet look, Marvin has to dig up some old, ragged excuse that gets him out of the situation. He just doesn't want to fuck it up, but what hurts most is the look on Whizzer's face once he's gone.----------a first kiss between marvin and whizzer
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: whizzvin fluff :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000815
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	fall mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hh okay this is a college au and i originally put this on wattpad but it thought Fuck It and decided to publish it here! i just realised as i was pasting it that it looked alot longer on my phone,, whoops-
> 
> comments and kudos make me insanely happy <33

Fall has a smell.

It's the smell of auburn chestnuts slowly roasting atop the rich orange petals of fire, or maybe it's the bitter aroma of coffee and dark chocolate bustling from various coffee stops. To Marvin, it's the smell of fresh, soft linen quilts and lazy mornings.

When he wakes up all too early, the sky is still a shade of innumerable navy blue, so he tries to shut his eyes and fall into a deep sleep. But the body beside him - well, his boyfriend, Whizzer Brown - shifts with a small grunt and pushes closer to Marvin.

A scratchy, hoarse voice speaks up, "Marv?"

"Mornin'" He replies, rubbing a weary hand down his face.

You see, Marvin and Whizzer have been dating for about two months, but it's all soft touches and light comments, delicate hand-holding and warm embraces. There's no kissing - they've both been too nervous for that. Every time Whizzer has given him that soft, sweet look, Marvin has to dig up some old, ragged excuse that gets him out of the situation. He just doesn't want to fuck it up, but what hurts most is the look on Whizzer's face once he's gone.

"You okay, love?"

And that's when it hits him.

That name. That _word_. It sends his breathing erratic and his heart pounding, and he pictures, in his sleep-deprived brain, just holding Whizzer in a gentle grasp, one hand on his hip and one on his face, and kissing him. Kissing him so they press together and almost weld into one. Kissing him so Whizzer would make a small noise in the back of his throat and, draping both arms round Marvin's neck, tilt his head, and kiss back. It hits him that he can do it. He _wants_ to do it

"Can- Can I kiss you?"

Marvin doesn't realise he's spoken until he hears the words reverb off the walls, and he feels them, sharp and heavy on his tongue. Whizzer sits up.

"You... really want to?"

"Of course. I don't know why I haven't been doing it this whole time." And that's true now, he really doesn't know why.

They both shift so they're in a comfortable position, and Marvin quickly says, "I'm not-"

"What? We can stop, hun, if you want?"

His chest aches again, "No, I don't want to stop, I'm just, uh, just very nervous."

"Okay, I have an idea," Whizzer starts, laying a hand atop Marvin's own, and Marvin's eyes shift downwards, "You can close your eyes, if you want, and I'll just do it. So then, you don't know when?"

When Marvin looks back up at Whizzer, he's smiling gently and lopsidedly, which suddenly gives a splutter of confidence in Marvin's chest.

"No. No I can- I can do it."

"You sure?"

They look at each other gently, and Marvin shares the warm smile.

"Positive."

Grinning, Whizzer lays his hands on each of Marvin's hips as the latter lays only one on his hip, and the other on his face, like he'd imagined. Whizzer cheek is soft and a tad warm, which only spurs Marvin on more.

"Do you wanna direct?" Whizzer asks, "Or should I?"

With the lack of an answer, Marvin decides, _fuck it_ , and brings Whizzer face close to his own, and presses a gentle peck to the taller boys lips. Okay, so, it's _barely_ a kiss, but give Marvin a break. It's the furthest he's gotten, alright?

"Sorry, that was-"

"No! I loved it, I-"

"-so short, it was barely anything-"

"-Marvin, it was perfect for your first go!"

"Okay," Marvin shushes the both of them, "Why don't you lead this time, if it's okay?"

"I can do that."

They're not too far apart, so Whizzer guides Marvin by his hips, and gently kisses him for a tad longer than the other boy did.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Marvin thinks back to the thought he had earlier, and before he can stop himself, he's pulling Whizzer towards him and kissing him, but doesn't pull away for a while. When he does it, Whizzer's grip twitches on Marvin's hips, and his eyes flutter shut. They only pull away for air, and quickly exhale onto each other's lips, breath hot and heavy, foreheads touching, and before Whizzer can comment, Marvin's kissing him again. Where this confidence has come from, neither of them know.

And the kiss begins to build _fairly_ quickly.

When Whizzer runs his tongue along Marvin's bottom lip, the latter's breath hitches and he makes a small noise in the back of his throat, like he _imagined_ Whizzer doing. They're pressed together now, almost a single person, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

"Marvin," Whizzer whines when they pull away to breathe, "Please don't- don't stop, I-" And the rest of his sentence is lost to Marvin's lips, his tongue, all that remains is a choked, spluttered sigh.

"I won't," He groans against Whizzer, breathless, "I won't, baby, I promise."

"If I knew you could-" He gasps, leaning against Marvin's forehead, "-Use your tongue like that, I'd have, I'd have asked you a long time ago. _Marvin_ -"

Kissing Marvin lights an electric spark in Whizzer's chest which blooms into a full-on fire when Marvin would flick his tongue just right, or when he'd groan Whizzer's name against his lips in a hot, breathy tone. When Marvin moves his hands from their position to snake round Whizzer's waist, to somehow pull them even _closer_ , by God, Whizzer nearly loses it. When they pull apart, he climbs onto Marvin's lap and moves his hand to cradle his face and they're kissing again.

Whizzer moving onto Marvin's waist causes even _more_ sensations to rush to the latter's dizzying head, and, without thinking to hold it back, he _moans_ , _right_ against Whizzer's lips, which pushes a gasp out of the other boy.

" _Whizzer_ \- Keep-" And his whole body seems to convulse, a stuttered gasp jumping from his throat as Whizzer _kisses his neck_.

All Marvin can do is pull them down to the bed so Whizzer is now straddling him, and their groins are lined up, his hands still snaked round Whizzer's middle.

Marvin rolls his head back to the pillow below him, the smell of soft linen mixing in with every other sensation as Whizzer sucks and leaves blooming purple hickeys. When he reaches his hands up and runs them down Marvin's sides, he emits a breathy moan, blushing because _fucking Whizzer, making him so vulnerable_.

" _Whizzer_." He moans, _again_ , and he's never felt so hopeless. In a way, he loves feeling lost to Whizzer's touches, loves how Whizzer guides him with soft gasps and just his lips alone. All in all, he loves Whizzer.

Marvin grasps Whizzer's waist gently and thumbs his hip bone with one hand, and gently massages his scalp with the other, and Whizzer groans against his neck.

"You're- _God_ , you're so- so good at t-this, Whiz-"

"Speak for yourself-"

Whizzer pulls back up to his mouth again, and their tongues dance in symphony as they share breaths and moans. It's almost enough to send Marvin fully, erotically moaning _outright_ , but he can stop himself.

"So," Whizzer muses as they pull away, breathing heavily and flushed, "How was that for a first kiss?"

"I-" Marvin starts, still reeling over the sensations his boyfriend has laid upon him, "Wow. Amazing? Holy shit."

They breathlessly chuckle, and gaze at each other lovingly.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Marvin says gently, pressing a gentle hand to his boyfriends cheek. Whizzer leans into it.

"I love you so much too. I've- wanted to do that for a while now."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't pay enough attention, I- I didn't want to fuck it up."

Whizzer presses a chaste kiss to Marvin's cheek, "Oh honey, you could never."

They hold each other close, heartbeats synchronising, and Marvin wonders how he got so lucky. He wonders what he and Whizzer could do from here on out, how far they'd go, but that's for another time.

To Marvin, the smell of fall is fresh, soft linen, lazy mornings, and Whizzer Brown.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, thank you!! i'll give you a cookie if we ever meet :D


End file.
